Sion/historia
* * | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * | Powiązani = , , , , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *W otchłani szaleństwa *Grafika League of Legends }} }} Sion, brutalny pan wojny z minionej epoki, był czczony w Noxusie za uduszenie króla Demacii gołymi rękoma, lecz po śmierci nie było mu dane zaznać spokoju — został wskrzeszony, aby raz jeszcze służyć imperium. Rozpętywana przez niego rzeź pochłania wszystkich niezależnie od przynależności, co dowodzi, że nie zostało w nim wiele dawnego człowieczeństwa. Z prymitywną zbroją przykręconą do gnijącego ciała, Sion rzuca się w każdy bój z bezwzględną żywiołowością, i z każdym zamachem potężnym toporem próbuje przypomnieć sobie, jaki był kiedyś. Nieumarły Niszczyciel W ubiegłym stuleciu brutalny pan wojny, Sion, zyskał sławę, mordując wszystkich, którzy ośmielili się stanąć na jego drodze. Budził ogromny strach w sojusznikach oraz we wrogach i był ostatnim przedstawicielem dumnej, wojowniczej kultury, stanowiącej część od czasu jego powstania. Sion ślubował swoim przodkom, że w walce nigdy nie zrobi kroku w tył i że umrze śmiercią godną wojownika, kiedy przyjdzie na niego czas. Choć nie słynął z finezji ani strategicznego kunsztu, jego metody były bezwzględnie skuteczne i odniósł wiele krwawych triumfów ku czci Noxusu. Imperium osiągnęło potęgę niewidzianą od setek lat, więc generałów Najwyższego Dowództwa zaskoczył opór stawiany przez naród z zachodu, który z czasem zaczął odpierać systematyczną ofensywę. Ci przepędzili noxiańskie korpusy wojenne na wschód, zmuszając je do wycofania się za mury Hvardis. Sion, który prowadził kampanię w Srebrnych Grzbietach, skierował się na południe, pełen gniewu. Przybywszy do miasta, na horyzoncie ujrzał Demacian. Nie mieli zamiaru oblegać Hvardis — wygnali Noxian z ziem sąsiadujących z ich królestwem, więc szykowali się do powrotu do domu. Zdeterminowany, by ukarać tę krnąbrną zgraję za jej bezczelność, Sion przygotował swoje wojska. Jednakże dowódca sił Noxusu w Hvardis poniósł już wiele porażek z ręki wroga i chętnie krył się za murami miasta, pozwalając, by Demacianie odeszli bez walki. To Sion ze swoimi wojownikami podbił niegdyś te obecnie skąpane we krwi tereny, dlatego w wybuchu złości zrzucił dowódcę z murów miasta i zarządził atak. Przebił się wprost przez demaciańskie szyki w poszukiwaniu przywódcy wroga — króla Jarvana Pierwszego. Choć korpus wojenny Siona towarzyszył mu w szarży, nie obawiając się śmierci, żołnierze ukrywający się w Hvardis byli słabi. Ich morale spadło i wycofali się do miasta, a Sion i jego zaufani kompani zostali otoczeni. Umierali jeden po drugim, ale Sion parł naprzód. Sam, przebity ciosami tuzina mieczy i naszpikowany bełtami, dotarł wreszcie do Jarvana. Stoczyli brutalną walkę, lecz to Demacianin zadał śmiertelny cios. Sion upuścił topór i w ostatnim przypływie siły jedną ręką zdarł królowi koronę z głowy, a drugą zacisnął wokół jego gardła. Straż Jarvana dźgała Siona raz po raz, ale jego uścisk nie zelżał. Dopiero gdy wrogi król padł martwy, Sion poddał się śmierci. Jego ciało odzyskano — królewska korona Demacii wciąż pozostawała w jego uścisku — i zabrano do Bastionu Nieśmiertelności, aby go uhonorować. Cały Noxus opłakiwał stratę Siona, a jego ciało pochowano w ogromnym posągu zbudowanym, by mógł być czczony po kres czasów. Minęło pół wieku, zanim otwarto grobowiec Siona. Dominacja Noxusu osłabła w ciągu lat po śmierci Siona, a panujący Wielki Generał, Boram Darkwill, był gotów zapłacić każdą cenę, aby przywrócić imperium utraconą chwałę. Sojusznicy Darkwilla, tajemnicza klika zwana Czarną Różą, ożywiła od dawna martwego bohatera przy użyciu zakazanej magii i zaprezentowała go Wielkiemu Generałowi. Generał nie mógł odrzucić tego daru i tym sposobem Sion powrócił do życia, napędzany nieludzką żądzą krwi i całkowicie uodporniony na ból. Niczym żywy taran wpadał we wrogów Noxusu i niszczył każdego, na kogo natrafił. Triumfy Siona były okupione większym kosztem niż przed jego śmiercią. Był nie do opanowania, bez skrupułów zabijał przeciwników i pobratymców, a ci zmuszeni do walki u jego boku zaczęli dezerterować. Wreszcie Darkwill wydał rozkaz ponownego pochowania Siona. Setki wojowników zginęło, próbując go spętać, lecz ostatecznie udało się zakuć go w kajdany i z powrotem wepchnąć do Bastionu Nieśmiertelności. Gdy zabrakło rzezi, magia krwi, która utrzymywała go przy życiu, szybko sprawiła, że jego umysł pogrążył się we wszechogarniającej furii. Jego ryki wreszcie ucichły, gdy został zamknięty pod swoim ogromnym posągiem. Nędzniał tam przez wiele lat, ani żywy, ani do końca umarły. Kiedy po raz kolejny otwarto jego grobowiec, miało to miejsce w zupełnie odmienionym imperium. Darkwill odszedł, obalony przez generała Jericho Swaina, ale Siona to nie interesowało — ryczał i szarpał swoje łańcuchy w szale mogącym znaleźć ujście jedynie w walce. Uwięziony wewnątrz żelaznej klatki, powrócił do Hvardis, które wyłamało się spod władzy Noxusu podczas panowania Darkwilla. Sion był karą zesłaną przez nowego Wielkiego Generała na zbuntowanych mieszkańców. Sion wymordował obrońców Hvardis i zrównał miasto z ziemią, śmiejąc się w głos, gdy rozrywał wieże gołymi rękami. Inne regiony, które porzuciły Noxus, wkrótce ukorzyły się w obawie, że zostaną kolejnymi ofiarami nieumarłego niszczyciela. Sion nauczył się witać oślepiające światło wpadające do jego grobowca z otwartymi ramionami... ponieważ wraz z nim przychodzi szansa na zrzucenie łańcuchów i zaspokojenie żądzy rozlewu krwi, szansa chwilowego stłumienia wyjącego szaleństwa zagłuszającego wszelkie myśli o odpoczynku. Sion pamięta jedynie fragmenty swojego życia i jeszcze mniej z tego, co wydarzyło się po nim, lecz jedna prawda nie wyblakła od dnia jego śmierci — teraz, tak jak i wtedy, świat drży przed nim ze strachu. W otchłani szaleństwa KREW. CZUJĘ JĄ. CHCĘ. PRAGNĘ. POTRZEBUJĘ! BLIŻEJ. NADCHODZĄ. BEZ ŁAŃCUCHÓW? WOLNY! ZABIĆ! ZŁAPAŁEM. TAK! GIŃ! GIŃ! Odszedł. Za szybko. Bez walki. Więcej. Chcę... więcej. Głos? Nieznany. Widzę go. . Mój generał. On rozkazuje. Ja wykonuję. Maszeruję. Dokąd? Powinienem wiedzieć. Nie pamiętam. Wszystko zlewa się w jedno. Czy to ma znaczenie? podbija. Reszta? Błacha. Tak dawno... odkąd smakowałem zwycięstwa. Wóz się trzęsie. Grzechocze. Ciasna klatka. Bzdurna ceremonia. Oczekiwanie. Szał narasta. Szybciej, psy! Nareszcie. Sztandary. i ich mury. Tchórze. Ich bramy upadną. Miło myśli się o masakrze. Kto kazał się zatrzymać? Poplecznicy nie odpowiadają. Żadnych znajomych twarzy. Jeśli ja ich nie zapamiętam, to historia też nie. Klatka otwarta. Nareszcie! Koniec czekania. DO BOJU! Proce i strzały? Dziecięce zabawki! Mury ich nie ocalą! Czuję ich strach. Kulą się z każdym uderzeniem, po którym pękają ich barykady. JUŻ NIEDŁUGO! Noxiańskie bębny. Demaciańskie krzyki. Chwała to nie zaszczyty, chwała to gorąca krew na twoich rękach! To jest życie! Tysiąc zatłuczonych ciał leży pod moimi stopami, a wokół mnie płoną demaciańskie domy. Skończyło się zbyt szybko! Jeszcze tylko trochę... Żołnierze się gapią. Widzę strach w ich oczach. Jeśli boją się patrzeć na zwycięstwo, to powinienem wyłupić im te tchórzliwe ślepia. W oczach Wielkiego Generała nie ma strachu, tylko pochwała. Jest zadowolony z tego podboju. Idę po pobojowisku z Wielkim Generałem, oceniamy rzeź, pragnę następnego wroga. On kuleje, noga ranna w bitwie? Boli go, ale tego nie okazuje. Prawdziwy Noxianin. Nie podoba mi się jego ptaszysko. Przebiera w trupach, choć niczego nie zdobyło. Ogary były lepszym towarzystwem. Demacia wkrótce będzie w naszej garści. Czuję to. Jestem gotów do marszu. Wielki Generał nalega, żebym odpoczął. Jak mogę odpoczywać, kiedy nasi wrogowie wciąż żyją? Dlaczego się kłębimy? Czekanie mnie martwi. Zostawili mnie samemu sobie. Ptak patrzy. Denerwuje mnie to. Gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny, to bym go zmiażdżył. Zmęczenie daje osobie znać. Nigdy nie czułem się tak... zmęczony. Boram? Czy to ty? O czym szepczesz? Gdzie jestem? Pojmany? Klęczę jak jakiś pies. Jak to? Była... bitwa, niszczenie fortecy, cisza pokłosia walki. Zostaliśmy napadnięci? Nie pamiętam. Byłem ranny. Czuję nierówne rozcięcie... ale żadnego bólu. Myśleli, że jestem martwy. Teraz jestem ich zdobyczą. Los śmieje mi się w twarz. Nie zamkną mnie w klatce! Pożałują oszczędzenia mi życia. Demaciańskie glizdy! Mówią miłe słowa, ale są tak samo bezwzględni. To miejsce to ciemny dół. Nie przynoszą jedzenia. Nie ma tortur. Nie robią ze mnie przedstawienia. zostawili mnie, żebym gnił. Pamiętam swoją najdonośniejszą chwilę. Trzymałem króla za gardło i w rękach czułem ostatnie bicie jego serca. Nie pamiętam, żebym zwolnił uścisk. To twoja zemsta, Jarvanie? Słyszę marsz triumfalny. Podeszwy uderzające o kamienie. Słabo, przez ściany lochu. Rytm noxiańskich bębnów. Będę wolny. Ulice spłyną demaciańską krwią. Nikt nie przychodzi. Nie słyszę walki. Ani odwrotu. Wydawało mi się? Ten kikut nie boli. Ledwie zauważyłem żelazny bucior. Cały pokryty rdzą. Kiedy straciłem nogę? Wciąż czuję krew. Bitwę. Kojące uczucie. Zżera mnie głód. Nie spałem. Czas się wlecze. Zmęczony. Jak długo? Tak ciemno. Ten dół. Pamiętam. Wielki Generał. Jego szept. Co to było? Nie ten, o którym myślałem. Odpływam. Nie wolno mi zapomnieć. Wiadomość. Rana. Pamiętaj. "SIONIE – strzeż się kruków." UWOLNIJ MNIE! KREW. cs:Sion/Příběh de:Sion/Hintergrund en:Sion/Background fr:Sion/Historique ru:Sion/Background sk:Sion/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów